Pound Puppies Season 3 episode 2
by strong man
Summary: Remember this...well...I found the perfect pairings ..also Please put this back on the air again
1. Find Another

**This is my very first chapter of Pound Puppies**

**Rated:**K

**Pairing:**Cooler/Pupnick **(Slash)**

**Date**:November 6 2012

**Just to let you guys know...the new pound puppies SUCKS...I prefer the old one plus it still comes on**

**All the dogs are 3 years but ****Whopper**** is only 1 year**

**You all remember Pupnick right...well he just got a new coller and don't forget that goofy Eddie Murphy-styled laugh Cooler had...I think it's very cute**

Years passed and Cooler was alone on the pound puppy headquarters feeling depressed because Nose Marie broke up with him for a gentlemen like Beamer

As for the others (even the humans), they were all at wedding cause Nose Marie was getting re-married and they had already said their vows to one another also Howler is the best man and passed the rings to the groom then Beamer it the ring on his wife's finger and Nose Marie did the same to him

Bright Eyes was the priest

**I know that most people prefer males to be the priest but why not put females for once**

Bright Eyes:"Friends, we are gathered here this day to see to the union of two wonderful dogs but two very much in love...Beamer, do you take Nose Marie for all that she is as your wife, sickness and health...weak or strong, for as long as you both shall live?"She asked.

Beamer took her in hand

Beamer:""I do"He said with a smile as he looked to his bride

Bright Eye then turned to Nose Marie

Bright Eyes:"And do you Nose Marie take Beamer for all that he is as your husband, in sickness and health...weak or strong, for as long as you both shall live?"She asked

Beamer smiled happily, showing off his sparkling snow white teeth and looked to his bride

Bright Eyes:"Then..."by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you dog and dog... you may kiss the bride"She said with a smile.

Nose Marie didn't need to be told twice and held Beamer close and kissed him which was happily returned on Beamer's part.

Everyone cheered and cried tears of joy for the new couple

Meanwhile at the headquarters, Cooler was walking around looking back at the memories that Nose Marie and him had together

He sighed then heard the large dog toung and walked to see who it was

The large toung came back with a white dog with a blue hat and a new red coller plus he seems to be a almost about Coolers size

He stepped out of the toung and back into a dog

Cooler then realized that it was Pupnick

Cooler:"Pupnick...what are you doing here?"He said sounding

Pupnick:"I just moved here just yesterday

Cooler:"Great"He said before going to the table and sighed

Pupnick smelled depression off of him and walked over to his back then gave him a nice massage to revive that stress

Cooler:"Pupnick...what are you doing?"He weakly said

Pupnick:"Just relax"He said in his ear

Cooler:Pupnick..I app-

He was cut off the wonderful touch he was getting and soon started to let Pupnick do his work

Cooler:"Wait

He backed up from the table to took off his blue jacket, thrown it on his chair what he sitting on and laid on the ground cause he needed a proper massage

Cooloer:"Think you can still do that Russian dance

Pupnick:"I'll try"He said getting on Cooler's back

He did the dance and his feet felt really good on his back..he wagged his tail and let his toung hang out of his mouth

What was this warm feeling he had..it could be love but he's straight but the problem kinda felt right to him...maybe he was meant to be with him besides Nose Marie is marrying Beamer

Time passed and Pupnick got off of him then Cooler stood up

Pupnick:"Your okay now?

Cooler:"Yes...thank you"He said before hugging him tight

Pupnick hugged back then they pulled away from each other and smiled at one another but Cooler just noticed how beautiful Pupnick's eyes were

Both smiles went away and stared at one another

Cooler placed a paw on the white dogs and kissed him

Note that Pupnick has a crush on Bright Eyes but as the years passed he had grown from her

Pupnick wrapped his paws around his neck and Cooler forced him against the wall then made-out with him roughly all over his neck and Pupnick roughly rubbed on his head and back while roughly toung-kissing him

Both of then felt like they were in doggy heaven plus both tasted very good like kibble and cotton candy

Pupnick slid down to the floor along with Cooler while continuing kissing and Cooler ran his paw through his ears

A few minutes went by and Cooler pulled away then noticed Pupnick yawning

Cooloer:"You must be pretty tired..why don't I take you upstairs

Pupnick:"Carry me"He said half-sleep and putting his arms out

Cooler blushed and put his paws under Pupnick then Pupnick wrapped his paws around his neck

Cooler walked down the hall and upstairs

Once upstairs, he had gone to his room and laid the Shiba Inu mix on his bed

Lunkily he had his jacket on but once again taken it off and placed it gently on his whole back like a blanket then kissed him on the cheek

He walked walked out of the door but took one last look at the sleeping mix before departing then walked back downstairs

He walked to the table and sat down to think about Howler and Bright Eyes, what would they think when he tells them

Whopper on the other paw wouldn't understand due to young age even to young to know about gayness and relationships

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I did **

**More chapters coming **

**Remember To Review**

**I almost forgot, i give ****jackalyenmystique credit for the Wedding of his Drabble 3**


	2. Cooler's decision

**This is my ****second chapter of Pound Puppies**

**Rated:**M

**Pairing:**Cooler/Pupnick, Nose Marie/Burch **(Slash)**

A few minutes passed and the other pound puppies are still not back from the wedding

Cooler:"I need some air"He said to himself

He got up from the table and walked up to the large dog, out opened up it's toung then Cooler went inside and the toung rolled outside of the headquarters

Cooler walked out of the toung and on while the song "mulan's decision" played in the background

He walked through a field of flower blowing in the wind

He looked down a one of the flowers and got down on both knees then picked up one

He started to say he loves he not first on each petal he took off

He didn't feel anything until he picked up another one and so on

After five he loves me flowers, he finally understood that Pupnick is in love with him maybe he was in love with him as well

He took a few minutes to bring it all in then he decided

He went back into the toung and rolled back into the headquarters

He jumped out of the toung then it turned back into a dog

He ran upstairs but stopped when he heard Pupnick snoring in his bed

He tiptoed in to the room and went to the bed, he cooed his boyfriend's cheek in a loving motion

Cooler:"Your beautiful"He said his himself

He was caught in the middle of true love and her never known what true love is until he met him

He smiled and decided to sleep with him...at least until the other pound puppies return

He pulled back the covers and got in then got his lover under the covers with him, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer to his body then closed his eyes

What he didn't know is that Pupnick opened one eye and scooted himself against to his chest and put his paws on top of Coolers and went to sleep with the song "I Think I Love You by Kaci Battaglia playing in the background

After the weeding, the bride and groom had their dance and in everyone circled them

In the middle of the dance, Beamer lifted her beautiful bride up in the air while holding her waist and spinning her around then letting her down after a few spins

They continued dancing but with Nose Marie resting her head on Beamer's neck then Beamer spun her around some more and this time ended it with a dip sealed with a kiss on the lips

It was now time for the wedding cake that Howler bought

Bright Eyes:" should let Beamer cut the cake

Everyone agreed and Howler handed him the knife

He carefully cut a piece for his bride and for himself then for everyone else

the dogs and humans grabbed some cake and put it on their plate then sat down in one of the tables

Nose Marie was about to sit down but Beamer pulled out the chair for her then she sat down, he sat by her

Nose Marie:"Oh..Beamer..you such gentlemen unlike Coller

Beamer:"It's time to forget about him..you need a gentlemen not a puppy

Nose Marie:"Maybe your right

Beamer:"Well..of course I am..now let's eat

Nose Marie and Beamer dug in

After they ate the cake, the dogs said their good-byes to the humans the got into their cars and drove home

Beamer was driving home and Nose Marie was setting beside him, Whooper was sitting in a car-seat

It took 45 minutes for them to get back and the stopped in their spot which were in the back

They got out one by one but Beamer held the door open for her

Nose Marie:"Thanks...Beamer"She said before kissing him on the cheek

They all got in the toung and it rolled up then let then out in the headquarters

They stepped out of the toung as it gone back into a dog

Bramer:"I'm gonna go check on Cooler

Nose Marie:"Okay

He went upstairs while the others chatted

Not to long Beamer came back downstairs

Beamer:"Everyone...you got to see this

Howler and Bright Eyes followed Beamer upstairs including Nose Marie, Whooper stayed downstairs

Upstairs in Cooler's room Pupnick was sleeping and Cooler was repeatedly licked his neck up & down

The four were at the doorway

Bright Eyes:"Awww...look at them

Nose Marie:"They sure do look cute together..eh Beamer?

Beamer:"They sure do"He said letting Nose Marie rest her head on his shoulder

Bright Eyes:"I got to admit"She before smiling

Soon Cooler and Pupnick started to wake up

Cooler opened his eyes and was shocked to see Beamer, Nose Marie, Howler and Bright Eyes standing at the door

Nose Marie:"Cooler...it's okay...I'm married to Beamer so there's no use of hiding it

Cooler:"Oh"He said while getting of bed

Cooler looked at Pupnick, laid his head down and licked him awake

Pupnick giggled and opened his eyes then turned his head only to be kissed passionately by Cooler then got out of bed to get a better kissing angle

They both toung-kissed while feeling each others back

Pupnick then pulled away

Pupnick:"I'm gonna take a shower..care to join me"He said before kissing his cheek

The others said nothing and just gone to their rooms

Cooler happily agreed and then Pupnick asked where was the bathroom is at and Cooler told him then he pulled into a final kiss before departing and as he walked on, he looked at Cooler in a sexy way

Cooler blushed and smiled

Note that he did't think that havinga relationship with a guy would work but he was happier with him then he was with Nose Marie

**Hope you liked this chapter **

**There's more chapters coming up...so alert me**

**Remember To Review**


End file.
